Miss Independent
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: NS DAY FIC! Hei, apa kau tahu seperti apa kesibukan seorang Haruno Sakura? Ia seorang dokter, ia mengurus Tsunade, ia panitia ujian chunin, ia tempat curhat, dan ia selalu diganggu Naruto! Oneshot/Canon/RnR?


"_Hei, apa kamu tahu kesibukan seorang jounin bernama Haruno Sakura?"_

**Warning : **Cannon, NS DAY Fic and also SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY Fic, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Sakura, Masashi-koi did. I also don't own Imagawa, Yuriko Nishiyama did. **_**Sigh...**_** and of course, just because the title sounds like a famous song, it doesn't meant a songfic. Yeah, this is not a songfic.**

**.**

**Miss Independent—Haruno Sakura**

**.**

"Nona Haruno, pasien sudah siap di ruang operasi." Seorang perawat berlari melewati koridor menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama memanggilmu!" teriak Shizune dari kejauhan.

"Hei, bagaimana luka Itsumo kemarin?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Sakura, jangan lupa rapat. Kita harus membahas masalah persiapan ujian chunin," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyalakan rokoknya—berlalu melewati pintu utama rumah sakit.

Oh, apa ada yang tahu betapa sibuknya seorang Haruno Sakura? Menjadi asisten Tsunade sekaligus dokter di pusat rumah sakit Konoha bukanlah hal yang gampang, sungguh! Baru saja panggilan-panggilan rutinitas itu menyambangi otaknya, mencatat otomatis agenda harian yang harus ia lakukan. Oh, betapa beruntungnya ia karena sahabat blondenya sedang sibuk di divisi investigasi bersama Inoichi-san. Kalau tidak, Ino pasti saat ini akan mengacaukan jadwalnya—menambah jadwal tambahan: bergosip.

Hari ini akan menyenangkan. Setidaknya Sakura akan berusaha agar hari ini menyenangkan.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

Oh, mungkin tidak.

"Sudah jam makan siang! Ke Ichiraku bersamaku ya?"

'_DUAKK_!'

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Haruno Sakura. Usianya akan menginjak 20 tahun tak lama lagi—lebih tepatnya bulan ini... atau boleh dibilang seminggu lagi. Wajarnya, perempuan sepertinya akan sibuk keluar masuk toko pakaian di Konoha untuk mencari pakaian baru—untuk dipakai di hari istimewanya kelak. Ia sudah merencanakan akan mengundang beberapa teman dekatnya seperti rookie eleven ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ia telah lama lupa dengan yang namanya pesta. Tapi Tsunade, sang gurunya itu rupanya ingin menyenangkannya.

Harusnya begitu, tapi kenyataannya hidup tak sepenuhnya indah untuknya yang memiliki tanggung jawab.

Oh, lihatlah ia. Matanya hijau teduh. Wajahnya cantik. Rambut sebahunya sudah agak memanjang sedikit di beberapa sisi. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi meski tak setinggi Ino. Secara fisik ia sudah menjadi idaman semua lelaki di Konoha tak peduli itu shinobi atau bukan.

Orang yang baik hati. Selalu bertanggung jawab pada penyembuhan pasien-pasien di Konoha. Sakura berubah menjadi penyelamat berkat ilmu warisan Tsunade yang kini semakin tua. Ia selalu sopan pada semua orang—oh, jangan masukkan nama Naruto dalam daftar itu.

Sebagai dokter, ia mengemban tugas yang sangat banyak. Huoh, sangat!

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Perhatikan tubuhmu saat sedang sparring."

Oh, dengan sikap tegas, kuat, sedikit _scary_ tapi tetap seksi. Itulah sikapnya saat memarahi shinobi entah apapun itu tingkatannya saat ia sedang menyembuhkannya.

"Tsunade-sama! Tolong jangan minum lagi."

Ia juga selalu pontang-panting layaknya Shizune yang dulu rajin mengingatkan Tsunade pada pekerjaannya. Ah, andai Shizune tidak sedang hamil tua, pekerjaannya mengurus wanita tua—sigh, nona Tsunade, tak akan seberat ini. Makan hati.

"Haruno-san, bagaimana dengan data shinobi musuh yang seminggu lalu kuminta? Apa kau punya jawabannya?"

Oh, Sakura juga adalah seorang kunoichi yang pandai. Otaknya cerdas meski tak bisa disamakan dengan Shikamaru. Ia biasa membantu anak-anak dari akademi untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki dari soal-soal dunia Shinobi juga bahkan membantu para ninja yang akan menjalani misi untuk mendapatkan info musuh.

"Apa kau sudah melihat persiapan gedung untuk ujian akhirnya nanti? Sepertinya aku butuh pendapatmu, Sakura." Sai melempar senyumnya sementara Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya, menanti jawabannya.

Padahal ia hanya bertanggung jawab untuk urusan perancangan soal ujian tertulis. Tapi memang ia tak bisa begitu saja menolak permintaan Kakashi yang notabene pernah menjadi gurunya.

"Sakura-san... kenapa aku belum bisa menyaingi Naruto-kun!"

Bahkan untuk sekedar teman keluh kesah seorang Lee dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya ia juga mampu. Bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua mendadak bercerita tentang keseharian mereka, meski Sakura tak selalu bisa memberi saran.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

_Duakk!_

Bahkan ia juga selalu ikut dalam hal sekecil ini.

"Baka! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada murid-muridmu, hah!"

Dalam sehari, Naruto bisa mendapatkan lebih dari satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya, terlebih saat ia bersikap bodoh seperti saat ini, "Sakura-chan. Aku hanya mengajari mereka trik kamuflase."

Sisi mata Sakura berkedut. Bahkan Naruto—rekan setimnya itu masih saja sempat membuatnya merasa 'makin sibuk' dengan ulah konyolnya. Yah, salah Sakura sendiri yang tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Kadangkala ia ingin bunuh diri saja.

Ah, apa kamu mau bertanya sesuatu pada Sakura? Pasti ada sesuatu untuk ditanyakan, bukan? Bagaiamana dengan, "Kenapa Sakura selalu mau repot?"

Biasanya ia akan menjawab, "Aku senang bisa berguna untuk orang lain."

Oh, jawaban itu benar-benar menyentuh. Coba ingat masa dulu, ia selalu saja bergantung pada orang lain. Terutama Naruto. Meski bocah rubah pirang itu payah, tapi ia selalu bisa diandalkan. Melihat Naruto membuatnya ingin menjadi lebih kuat.

Lebih berguna.

Ia tulus melakukan itu semua.

"Sakura-chan, kencan yuk!"

Meski kadang ia merasa lelah juga.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura, terima kasih sudah membantu."

Sakura menoleh dan segera membalas senyum Temari. Di sampingnya, Kankurou ikut menatapnya. Tatapan terima kasih sama seperti Temari. Hanya sedikit berbeda karena kali ini Kankurou tak memakai riasan wajahnya yang contreng sana-sini. Satu-satunya warna yang menghias wajahnya hanyalah warna semu merah muda di sisi pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar banyak membantu, Sakura-san..."

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia tahu Kankurou mengucapkannya tulus. "Bagaimana peserta perwakilan Suna? Apa kalian yakin mereka bisa menyaingi shinobi Konoha?"

Temari tergelak. Ia mendongak dengan bangga. "Tentu saja."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hari ini persiapan gedung untuk ujian chunin telah rampung. Satu-satunya pekerjaannya yang tersisa sebagai panitia adalah mengatur pembagian soal-soal saat ujian minggu depan. Untuk urusan regu perawat bisa ia atur belakangan.

"Baiklah! Kami sekarang mau ke Yakiniku-Q. Ada Gaara dan Chouji menunggu di sana," ujar Temari—menyeret Kankurou pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Begitu dua shinobi Suna itu menyingkir dari pandangannya, suara lain menggema menyambangi telinganya.

"Sakura-san!"

"Sai?"

"Lokasi arena pertarungannya sudah selesai diatur. Bagaimana sekarang?"

Sakura menghela napas. Di mana Shikamaru saat ini? Seenaknya saja ketua panitianya menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan Naruto juga. Setelah mendapat pukulan dari Sakura karena mengganggunya tadi, Naruto belum kunjung muncul.

Ah, ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Tapi itu juga salah Naruto!

Harusnya kan ia bisa mengajaknya kencan—ah, maksudnya memberi tawaran untuk makan siang dengan cara yang tidak memalukan seperti tadi.

Karena jujur saja, tiap Naruto meneriakkan kata 'kencan', semua orang yang berdiri di sekitar Sakura akan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Payah.

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Tenten, Sai. Bantu ia mendata senjata-senjata yang boleh digunakan peserta ujian nanti."

Dengan jawaban sesederhana itu, Sai melempar senyumnya—melesat pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Dan kini... tinggallah Sakura sendirian di dalam ruangan rapat kecil. Matanya menatap berkas-berkas di atas meja. Sedikit menghela napas, gadis itu berseru sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Semangat! Dattebayo!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya segera. Wajahnya merona sesaat. Ah, di mana ninja berisik itu saat ia membutuhkannya?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hari ini juga Sakura tak mendapati Naruto. Kami-sama, ke mana si troublemaker itu? Sedikit banyak sih ia merindukannya. Err, mungkin banyak. Hari ini kegiatan hariannya tak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin.

Sibuk.

Rutinitas yang tiada habisnya.

Jam makan siang. Harusnya pada jam segini, Naruto muncul untuk melengkingkan suara berisiknya. Tapi hari ini ia tidak melihatnya. Bahkan sekedar rambut pirang jabriknya yang selalu bisa membuat Sakura dengan cepat menemukannya.

Tapi meski seharian ini ia berkeliling di base latihan, akademi, bahkan rumah sakit, ia tetap tak menemukan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sial. Ke mana Naruto sebenarnya? Apakah pergi misi tanpa mengabarinya?

Kalau itu benar, tamatlah riwayatmu, Naruto...

"Huaaahh..."

Sakura menoleh—matanya mendapati ketua panitia ujian chunin tengah menguap lebar di balik semak-semak pohon momiji yang rendah. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, melipat tangannya sambil memandang sosok Shikamaru yang bermalas-malasan.

_For God's sake_! Ia pontang-panting kemana-mana, Shikamaru malah enak-enakan membangun mimpinya di siang bolong begini.

"Jadi, Nara. Apa kau sudah bangun? Sepertinya siang ini cerah sekali untuk beristirahat sementara aku hilir mudik mengurusi tugasmu..."

Mengharapkan mantra 'mendokusai' keluar, yang ada Shikamaru malah menghela napas berat. Tidak, ini bukan menghela napas ala shikamaru biasanya. Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Shikamaru?"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menoleh, bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar di pohon. Sakura tanpa sadar merendahkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi di samping Shikamaru. Gadis itu melipat lututnya, memeluknya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sakura tertawa nyaring. "Oh... aku percayaaaa."

Shikamaru menghela napas lebih keras sekarang. "Baiklah, kau disebut kunoichi paling cerdas bukan tanpa alasan."

"Jadi?"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan ujian kali ini... takut kalau nanti berantakan."

Sakura memaksa bibirnya untuk tak tertawa. Shikamaru... tegang? "Apa tiap tahun kau merasa seperti ini tiap akan ada ujian? Ayolah, ini bukan kali pertama kau jadi panitia."

"..."

"Kau hanya tegang, Shikamaru." Gadis itu reflek menepuk pundak Shikamaru untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Merasa baikan?"

Shikamaru menatap langit sesaat sebelum menghela napas. "Tidak juga sih."

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Haaah, padahal Shikamaru tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Ah, andai Ino melihat ekspresinya tadi, ia pasti tertawa-tawa," gumam Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Sesekali tangannya membuat gerakan memutar di perutnya.

Sial, ia lapar.

Jam makan rutinnya telah lewat sejam lalu. Gara-gara siapa? Shikamaru? Rutinitasnya? Atau karena berkeliling mencari si Baka itu?

Ah, pasti karena kesibukannya.

Yeah, mana mau seorang Haruno Sakura mengakui kalau ia mencari-cari Naruto—the great Uzumaki 'Aku-akan-jadi-Hokage-Dattebayo' Naruto?

Kaki Sakura melangkah semakin cepat. Tanpa sadar kini ia berdiri di depan kedai Ichiraku. Beberapa orang tampak keluar masuk dari dalam. Sakura sempat berdiri sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah masuk. Tadinya ia berniat ke Yakiniku-Q saja, tapi rupanya perutnya memerintahkan lain.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

"Eh?" Sakura langsung melongo ketika melihat Lee berteriak padanya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya ternyata tengah makan di sana. Belum sempat ia duduk, Lee sudah menabrak tubuhnya, menekan sisi lengan luar Sakura. "Sakura-san! Tolong akuuu!"

"L-Lee? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura begitu melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Lee. Ditatapnya Lee yang air matanya membanjir dari mata bulatnya.

"NEJIII!"

Mata Sakura melotot, ia menatap Neji yang baik-baik saja di ujung meja dengan Shino. "Kenapa dengan Neji?" tanya Sakura sedikit lantang agar yang lain bisa mendengar. Neji menoleh—menghela napas.

"NEJI TAK MAU MENDENGAR LELUCONKUUUU!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sakura tercengang. _Inner_-nya telah lama _sweatdrop_. "Apa?" Alis Sakura berkedut. Tangannya terkepal dan ia mungkin hampir saja meledak. Kali ini ia akui kadang Lee lebih bodoh dari Naruto.

"Padahal Tenten dan yang lain tertawa..."

Sakura melirik teman-temannya. Mungkin yang lain hanya ingin menyenangkan hati Lee. Tapi apa daya, Neji tentu saja tak bisa seperti Tenten. Yeah, beruntung tidak ada Sai di sini. Kalau tidak, si bocah muka mayat itu pasti akan terang-terangan bilang Lee bodoh.

"Paman Teuchi, tolong ramen vegetariannya satu."

"Maaf, itu yang terakhir hari ini." Teuchi menunjuk pada Tenten yang langsung membungkuk—merasa tak enak.

"Kalau yang iga?"

"Maaf, kami kehabisan kuahnya untuk menu yang itu," ungkap Ayame.

Sakura memijit keningnya. "Kalau udon biasa?"

Teuchi memandangi ayame, bingung berkata apa. Sakura yang merasa kelaparan sudah tahu apa yang akan dilontarkan. Sepertinya ini hari sialnya. Mungkin ia pesan kue dango saja untuk makan siang.

Cih, ini sih makan sore.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mangkuk penuh ramen di depannya. Dilihatnya siapa empunya, ternyata... "Naruto?"

"Ini untukmu saja, Sakura-chan..."

Masih takjub, Sakura tak merespon.

"Kau lapar kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menerima mangkuk itu. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di sini."

Naruto melempar cengirannya. "Aku ada di ujung, dan Chouji menghalangi pandanganmu, haha."

Sedikit banyak, Sakura lega.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah cukup kenyang."

Sore itu, hari pertama dalam minggu ini Sakura tersenyum lembut dengan wajah merona pada Naruto.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Aku pulaang."

_Brukk._

Hanya suara debuman yang terdengar dari ranjang kamar Sakura saat gadis itu langsung ambruk. Ia tengkurap, tak lagi memikirkan posisi tidurnya.

Gadis itu menggeser kepalanya.

"Besok ada jadwal operasi."

"Harus mengecek kondisi Shizune-nee."

"Lalu ke akademi."

"Lalu..."

"Zz..." Sang kunoichi itu telah lelap.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"AAAA! AKU TERLAMBAAAT!"

Sinar merah muda itu melesat di atas atap rumah-rumah—menuju akademi. Sial. Ia tertidur lama sekali. Ia lupa memasang weker. Ia benar-benar lelah. Dan karena itu semua ia jadi ceroboh seperti... seperti Naruto.

Payah!

Brakk!

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

"Astaga, Sakura!" teriak Temari tiba-tiba.

Tenten langsung berhambur ke pintu. "Semuanya mencarimu... Hinata repot sendiri mengurus pendataan peserta. Semuanya sudah datang. Besok ujiannya."

"Maaf... tetanggaku mendadak datang, anaknya sakit," kilah Sakura. "Jadi aku terlambat. Bagaimana?"

Kankurou tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja. Semua aman kok. Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Sakura-chaaaaannn!"

Dia—Haruno Sakura selalu bingung. Kadang ia mencari keberadaan Naruto, tapi kadang ia kesal juga.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Forehead... jangan tegang seperti itu. Wajahmu terlihat lebih jelek dari Shikamaru."

Sakura menenggak pelan jus jeruknya. Ia terdiam sesaat, memandangi pengunjung kantin rumah sakit yang lainnya.

"Kau sedang kesal?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan..."

Ino menatap Sakura sesaat. Ia jelas tahu Sakura sedang dalam mode tak ingin diganggu. Lelah. Sakura benar-benar butuh istirahat. Padahal besok hari ulang tahunnya. Ah, mungkin Sakura lupa.

"Baiklah Forehead..." Ino bangkit sambil meletakkan gelasnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur."

"TUNGGU!" Buru-buru Sakura menahan lengan Ino untuk menahannya duduk. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang, Pig?"

Ino berkeringat dingin. "Kau... lelah."

"Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa sesibuk ini?"

"Karena kau punya tanggung jawab besar." Ino menebaknya asal. "Kau suka tanggung jawab, kau suka kalau kau berguna untuk orang lain kan?"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa melakukan semuanya, Piiiiig..."

Ino mendelik, bingung karena mendadak Sakura histeris.

"Aku tahu aku ingin semua orang senang. Aku ingin bisa berguna. Tapi aku manusia piggg... aku bisa lelah jugaaa..."

"S-Sakura, k-kita harus pulang. Jangan histeris begini..." pinta Ino ngeri.

"Kau tahu, aku akhir-akhir ini ingin marah. Rasanya uring-uringan. Naruto juga! Dia selalu datang saat aku sedang sibuk. Tapi kalau aku mencarinya, dia tak ada. Padahal kadang aku membutuhkannya juga! Si baka itu bodoh sekali."

"S-Sakura?"

"Dia idiot. Bahkan beberapa hari lalu aku memakan ramennya. Aku tahu dia kadang manis. Tapi tetap saja. Piiiig... aku ini kenapa?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas soal cinta!"

'Kan kau sendiri yang mulai,' batin Ino bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini ia sering menghilang. Saat aku sibuk ia muncul mengganggu. Saat aku senggang ia malah tak adaaaaaa..."

Oh, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk Ino.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"BAIKLAH! HARI INI CERAH!"

Sakura bersiul riang sambil melengang ke kamar mandi.

"SEMOGA UJIAN HARI INI BERJALAN LANCAR."

Gadis itu melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menatap jam dinding. Matanya melotot. Beberapa saat kemudian suara keras melengking.

"KYAAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAAAAATTT!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Maaf aku telat!"

"ASTAGA, KAU KEMANA SAJA!" pekik Temari panik. "Di mana soal ujiannya?"

"Sudah kuberikan pada Shikamaru."

"Lho, kuberikan pada Chouji untuk digandakan."

"Ah, aku lupa mengambilnya di tempat mengopi!"

"Haruno-san, pasien kamar ll4 mencari Anda!" pekik seorang perawat.

"Hei, peserta dari Oto membuat keributan di luar!" teriak Kiba.

"Sakura, bagaimana ini?"

"Shizune mencarimu! Ada yang aneh dengan perutnya! Bagaimana ini?"

"Sakura-san!"

"Haruno-san!"

"Sakura, bagaimana ini?"

"Ujiannya?"

"Soalnya?"

"SAKURA?"

"DIAM SEMUANYAAAAAAA! BERISIK!"

_Siing._

Sedetik suasana jadi hening. Wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal. Kepalanya terasa berat, seolah ingin meledak. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Napasnya memburu. Tangannya terkepal.

"Kau atur sana sendiri, Kiba! Dan kau Chouji, mana tanggung jawabmu! Shikamaru, kau ini ketuanya! Temari, jangan membuatku bingung! Kalian semuanya benar-benar—ARGHH!"

Sakura berbalik. Ia langsung melangkah pergi, tak mempedulikan siapapun yang ditabraknya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kenapa sih semuanya melimpahkan tanggung jawab padaku! Apa mereka kira ini aku Orochimaru yang selalu memakan obat agar fisikku tak lelah!"

Sakura terus mengomel sambil berjalan meninggalkan akademi.

"Aku juga bukan Sasori yang setengah boneka itu!"

Sakura mendengus berkali-kali.

"Padahal harusnya mereka bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kan?"

Harusnya begitu kan?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa ada yang aneh. Tunggu, ia yang terlambat. Ia yang tak mengingatkan Chouji untuk menyiapkannya pagi ini. Ia tertidur.

Sakura juga salah.

"Kami-sama, kenapa aku seemosi ini?"

Dengan buru-buru, gadis itu menghapus air matanya yang membanjir lalu berbalik, berlari lagi ke gedung yang belum ada lima menit ditinggalkannya.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Maaf!"

"Eh, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto... mereka?" permintaan maaf itu serasa sia-sia karena sepertinya semua berbeda dengan yang ada di pikirannya.

Sakura terdiam. Melihat orang-orang—peserta dan panitia melalui tugasnya. Semuanya rapi. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Benarkah semuanya baik-baik saja?

"Forehead! Kau sudah kembali!"

Sakura menoleh.

"Lihat spanduk itu..." perintah Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Ino.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap tulisan yang tercetak jelas di sana.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUNO SAKURA!

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ini semua...

"Lain kali, katakan kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Sakura-chan..." bisik Naruto.

"Kami kan pasti mau membantumu kalau memang kau tak sanggup." Ino tersenyum.

"Sampai lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri..." ujar Tenten.

"Jangan berpura-pura kuat sendirian." Temari menepuk bahunya. "Berterima kasihlah pada si pirang di belakangmu itu."

Sakura berbalik. Naruto.

"Dia yang menyiapkan semua ini..." bisik Temari.

"Naruto juga mengerjakan sebagian tugasmu diam-diam. Itulah sebabnya ia sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini..." jelas Shikamaru. "Ia meminta Ino memasukkan obat tidur di minumanmu kemarin karena ia tahu kau lelah."

"Sebenarnya semua pekerjaan sudah beres." Kiba mulai tertawa.

Chouji mengacungkan tangannya. "Tenang saja..."

"Kalian... a-aku... padahal tadi aku membentak kalian..." Gadis itu kini benar-benar menangis. "Maafkan aku..."

Semua yang berdiri si sana tersenyum lembut, menatap sosok Sakura yang membungkuk meminta maaf. Bahunya bergetar. Tangannya terusap untuk menghilangkan air matanya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan... maaf ya, ini semua ideku. Maaf ya..."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya bergerak—membuat semua mata tercengang. Sakura memeluk Naruto! Membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

"Baka!"

Naruto tersenyum. Wajahnya merona. Perlahan ia belai mahkota merah muda Sakura. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chan."

"Baka... terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei kalian!"

Hanabi menoleh, bebarengan dengan Moegi juga Konohamaru dan Udon.

"Selamat ya, kalian maju ke tahap berikutnya."

"Terima kasih!" pekik Moegi senang. "Selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Sakura-san!"

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kau tadi kelihatan kesal sekali," ujar Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"A—"

"Tenang saja. Kami maklum kok!" seru Konohamaru. "Emosi kakak sedang labil. Kami semua paham kok."

"Eh?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uring-uringan kan memang biasa terjadi pada wanita hamil."

"Iya, aku minta maa—tunggu! Apa kalian bilang?" Mata Sakura melotot.

Dan Hanabi yang manis itu tersenyum sementara yang lainnya mengerling nakal pada Sakura. "Kami sudah dengar ceritanya dari Naruto-san. Kau sedang hamil kan? Kami menunggu undangan pernikahannya. Kami bahkan tak tahu kalian pacaran."

"APA?"

Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang tertawa lebar ke arahnya. "Kutunggu di Ichiraku, Sakura-chaaan!"

"NARUTOOOO!"

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Night tahu humornya garing. Night tahu ceritanya aneh. Hahahaha, tapi night seneng ngetiknya. Ngebayanginnya lucu. Meski garing sih. Slight romennya dikit. Night ngetik ini hampir 6 jam. *WHAT!* hahahaha, gak, ngetiknya sejam, chattingnya enam jam lebih. Hahahahaha *lirik-lirik bananaprincess**

**Yuriko Nishiyama itu mangaka Harlem Beat. Cerita tentang basket. Night juga pernah pinjam idenya untuk fic the Scream. Night suka banget kisah Naruse dkk. Di buku col 23 menceritakan kesibukan Imagawa, sang manajer klub basket. Dari situlah idenya night kembangin di cerita ini.**

**Thanks a lot for reading. Happy b'day, Sakura-chan... i know it's getting too late. But i know Naruto would never late like i did... and also...**

**HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY!**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
